Switching Gears
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Letty was fed up with Dom letting women throw themselves at him and always expecting her to go over and stop it. Not today, today was her turn.


**Switching Gears**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the story idea belongs to MelBelle94. So this is for you, I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Letty was fed up with Dom letting women throw themselves at him and always expecting her to go over and stop it. Not today, today was her turn.

* * *

The music pulsated through the speakers making the floor vibrate. The room was stuffed full of gasping gyrating bodies. She paid no attention to that as she held her bottle gently by its neck and poured the beer down her throat; she eyed him sitting on the couch. The skanks, one either side of him giggling and sliding their bodies up against his, almost as if they were trying to go through him. And he was enjoying every minute of it as he kissed one lightly on the lips then turned his head and did the same to the other with a huge grin on his face.

He knew she could see him, he expected her to go over there and make them leave. That was the game they played, he'd see how far he could push it before she stalked over to him and chased them off. She narrowed her eyes at him she heard his deep throaty laugh as one of the fake blonde tramps whispered something in his ear. She was tired of playing the game his way.

Letty chugged the remnants of her beer and put it on the table behind her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and searched the gauntlet of bumping and grinding bodies. She found a guy swigging his beer and swaying drunkenly along to the music. He was scrawny but he'd do.

"Hey" she said as slid in front of him. He smelled like cheap aftershave and cigarettes.

He looked at her and spit his half swallowed beer back into the bottle to answer her. "Hey" he said trying to put his beer down on the table, he missed it and it crashed to floor spilling all over the carpet. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him away from the mess. She gave a sideways glance to Dom, he was still grinning like a fool. So she started rolling her hips against the drunk she picked. He responded and wrapped his hands around her waist. They continued to grind against each other and as he got braver his hands slid down further until they were cupping her ass. She had to grit her teeth to refrain herself from hitting him as he squeezed her. She was doing this for a reason; she needed to put up with it. She decided to try something else and turned around, his hands went back to her waist, and she rolled her eyes as he started thrusting and jumping up and down behind her. This wasn't enough, he always had two. She browsed around the room until she found another guy dancing by himself; she grabbed him and pulled him in front of her. Her hands glided down his chest as she smiled at him. He smiled back and started moving his hips in tandem with hers.

Dom was kissing the woman's neck, waiting for Letty to scare them off. She didn't know how much that turned him on when she did that. She didn't even to have say anything and they'd scatter like someone put NOS in their engine. She was intimating as hell and that was one of the many things he loved about her. One of them was trailing kissing down his chest and it wasn't until he felt her undoing the buckle when he noticed that she hadn't walked over to them yet. _Where was she?_ He saw her staring at them, so he knew she knew what he was doing. He grabbed the woman's wrist halting her before she made it down his pants. He was barely paying attention as the other woman started kissing his neck as he scanned the crowd for her.

His face contorted in confusion then anger as he saw two guys thrusting and grinding against her. Both of their hands were all over her. He watched as the guy in back of her take both of her breasts in his hands. No one touched those breasts but him. He threw the woman's hand off of him and shoved the other woman off as he stormed through the crowd pushing anyone that was in his way to make his way over to her.

"What's this?" he asked in barely controlled rage. "What do you think you're doing with my woman?" he asked as his body towered over them. Letty rolled her eyes slowly up to him and smiled as her hand slid down the guy's chest all while keeping eye contact with Dom. She saw his nostrils flare and saw the fury in his eyes.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the braver one asked.

"I don't know… is he?" she asked with a cocked brow. It was his move now.

"Leave!" he said darkly.

They started to back away but they didn't do it quickly enough for his liking. Dom grabbed both of them and ripped them away from her, a right cross caught the first in the jaw and he fell down hard. The second got a left hook; the force of the hit sent him sprawling. They were both cowering on the floor. Dom stood in between them, his fists balled and muscles bulging. "You best be out of my sight now, or your head will get to meet your ass" Both guys scrambled around, crawling on the floor before finally managing to stand up and flee.

Letty rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she stared at him. She was the calm one that let her body language do the talking. He came stomping over here like bull on a rampage. She'd never seen him jealous, and she liked it. But she wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

"What do you think you were you doing with those two losers?" Dom asked through gritted teeth with his hands still in fists. "You're my woman, no one lies on a hand on my woman" Dom told her.

"You're woman, huh?" Letty replied flippantly keeping eye contact with him. "I didn't look your woman when those skanks were all up on you" she said throwing her hand in his face.

Dom tilted his head and looked in her eyes. "You know I was just playin'"

Letty bit her lip and snorted. "And you enjoy every minute of it" she spat out at him. "You think I like it when you let those dirty skanks touch you?" Dom's eye brows furrowed, he thought it was a game. He didn't know it bothered her. Letty shook her head and sighed. "I'm sick of this shit, Dom. I'm done with it. If you'd rather have those skanks then go have them, I'm not going to stop you." she told him, turned around and started to walk off.

He grabbed her arm, yanking her around. One hand went to her face and the other wrapped around her waist and drew her to him. Brown eyes stared down at her, demanding her attention "Where ya going? I told you were my woman" he said his voice deep with desire.

His lips were a whisper away from hers. Letty inhaled sharply, her chest rising with each breath and her mouth parted slowly, she hated that he was the only man that had the effect on her. She couldn't let him think he'd won. So a sensuous smile played at her lips as she stepped closer, grasping the hand over cheek and slid closer to him, pressing her hips against him. She smiled when she heard him moan and react to her swaying hips.

Her hand went to his chest; she fisted his shirt, pulling at it forcing him closer to her. She arched, nudging her hips against his once more. Need flared within him, he knew she could feel how much he wanted her. She had won, she always did. "Come on," he whispered, deep and husky dropping her hand from her face and wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and led her away from the crowd.

The only place that was empty was the garage, which was fine by him. He shut the door as they walked inside. "You know you're the only one for me" he told her. Letty smirked and closed the space between them, pulled his head down to force his lips upon hers. His response was immediate as his arm wrapped tightly around her waist crushing her body to his. They moved backwards until they hit his Charger.

She threw her head back as his mouth moved along her throat, nipping and sucking at her skin moving down to her collarbone. Her hands reached for his belt buckle, tugging it, undoing it, unzipping, and pushing his pants away impatiently. His hands wandered over her body to skim and caress her shoulders, her breasts, the hollow of her back and around to the button of her jeans, opening them, and slipping his hands inside them at her hips to push them down.

Dom fumbled for the door of his Charger, opening it. He got in the passenger seat as Letty followed straddling him. He brought her lips to his. His kiss was slow, thoughtful as if he wanted to savor her. His mouth left hers to explore a path down her jaw line to the curve of her neck, causing her lids to flutter closed. Letty felt his arms envelop her, pulling her closer, and soon she was being settled on his lap, her thighs straddling him. "Dom," she whispered.

Upon hearing his name, he lifted his mouth from the pulse of her throat to gaze up at her, taking her face in his hands, and stroking her cheeks with gentle thumbs, his eyes alight with love for her. She parted her lips and lowered herself to meet his kiss. His mouth recaptured hers, more demanding and heated this time.

Her nails dug into his shoulders as she moved against him, matching the increasing rhythm of his undulating hips. She met his every thrust until she felt herself becoming lost in him. Until she didn't know where he ended and she began. Didn't know who was leading and who was following, who was pushing and who was pulling.

She yanked her lips from his and buried her face in his neck. "I'm yours, and you're mine" she whispered in his ear as the rode out the aftershocks together.

The End.


End file.
